


Ask and dare ft Peridot Lapis and Steven

by Pandagirl3215



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl3215/pseuds/Pandagirl3215
Summary: Basically what the title says





	1. Ask and dare away

Pandagirl3215: Hello everyone I hope your having a amazing day and for this story I will be joined by Lapis Peridot and Steven universe

Peridot: why are we doing this

Steven: because I wanted to

Lapis: so what now

Pandagirl3215: well now we wait . So my fine readers ask and dare away 


	2. Dare 1

Pandagirl3215: GUYS GUESS WHAT

Steven: what

Pandagirl3215: we got our first dare it's for Lapis

Lapis: ok what is it

Pandagirl3215: you have to try to fly upside down

Lapis: I'll try (attempts to fly upside down but fails and hits her head) OW!

Pandagirl3215: are you ok

Lapis: I'm fine

Pandagirl3215: ok well keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	3. First question

Pandagirl3215: ok guys this next question is for Peridot would you rather give up all of your cph tapes or Lapis

Peridot: do I have to answer this

Pandagirl3215: yes and truthfully

Peridot: well if I have to chose then my cph tapes I can't lose Lapis

Pandagirl3215: awwwwww ok well before I fangirl out to hard keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	4. Fnaf

Pandagirl3215: ok guys this next dare is for Lapis and Peridot you guys have to play fnaf

Lapis: what's fnaf

Steven: it's a video game

Pandagirl3215: (pulls fnaf up on computer) ok guys here you go have fun

Peridot: ok so

Bonnie jumps out and jump scares Peridot

Peridot: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!

Pandagirl3215: litterly the first jump scare wow ok let's hope Lapis does better than you

Lapis and Peridot switch places

Lapis: this looks pretty easy

Freddy jumps out and jump scares Lapis

Lapis: was he even trying

Pandagirl3215: wow did not see that comeing

2 hours later

Lapis beat the game and got the good ending

Pandagirl3215: ok wow well good job

Lapis: thanks

Pandagirl3215: well keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	5. Chapter 5

Pandagirl3215: ok wow this is ummm odd but if that's what they want then it's what they want

Lapis: what is it

Pandagirl3215: a dare for you

Lapis: what is it

Pandagirl3215: you have to smack Peridot's butt

Lapis: (glares at pandagirl3215)

Pandagirl3215: hey it wasn't my idea

Lapis: fine let's just get this over with (smacks Peridot's butt)

Peridot: hey!

Lapis: you heard the woman it was a dare

Peridot: yeah but that still hurt

Pandagirl3215: well ummm keep the questions and dares comeing yall

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pandagirl3215: ok Steven here is a question for you

Steven: ok

Pandagirl3215:do you prefer Lapis or Peridot

Steven:  ummm it's too hard I can't decide

Pandagirl3215: ok well look at the pros and cons

Steven: well when you put it like that I prefer ……Peridot

Peridot: thanks Steven

Lapis: eh I'm cool with that

Pandagirl3215: well there you have it. Keep the questions and dares comeing


	7. Chapter 7

Pandagirl3215: ok Lapis this question is for you do you prefer Peridot or Steven

Lapis: well it's hard to chose I mean Steven was my first freind but Peridot

Pandagirl3215: ok I don't feel like listening to this so just pick

Lapis: I CAN'T!

Pandagirl3215: i understand ok well keep the questions and dares comeing. Wow I need to get another line

Peridot: yes you do

Pandagirl3215: you just had to say that

Peridot: yes

Pandagirl3215: see you guys next time


	8. Chapter 8

Pandagirl3215: ok this dare is for Steven kiss Lapis and Peridot on the lips

Steven: WHAT THERE JUST MY FREINDS

Pandagirl3215: I'm aware of this but it's a dare so you have to do it wait a minute where did they go ummm. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see that but they ran off don't worry I'll make sure they get what's comeing to them. So keep the questions and dares comeing and give me some ideas to get back at them for ruinning my ask and dare


	9. Chapter 9

Pandagirl3215: hey guys you have another dare make Pearl really mad

At the temple/Steven's house

Peridot: (kicks door in) PEARL YOU ARE THE WORST GEM EVER

pearl: first of all knock second of all what are you talking about

Lapis: You heard her you salty bird

Steven: and I stayed up past my bedtime

Pearl: LAPIS PERIDOT OUT NOW YOU TO PANDAGIRL3215 AND STEVEN your going to bed early tonight

Back at the barn

Pandagirl3215: think twice before you run off next time.

Peridot: ok

Pandagirl3215: well I think I got my point across keep the questions and dares comeing. I am having way too much fun


	10. Chapter 10

Pandagirl3215: ok this next dare is for Steven and Peridot. Hmmmm Lapis can you please leave the room for a minute

Lapis:(walks away)

Pandagirl3215: ok so you have to prank Lapis by giving her a wedgie ok so I'm gonna distract her for you guys

Outside

Pandagirl3215: hey Lapis how's your day going

Lapis: ok I guess

Peridot and Steven sneak up behind Lapis

Peridot and Steven: (give Lapis a wedgie)

Lapis: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

Steven and Peridot run off

Pandagirl3215: well keep the questions and dares comeing (runs off)

Lapis: YOU WERE IN THIS TOO!


	11. Payback

Pandagirl3215: ok Steven and Peridot leave the room

Peridot and Steven leave the room

Pandagirl3215: ok so Lapis as payback for what they did you have a dare to give them both a wedgie and wet willy

Lapis: sounds simple enough

Pandagirl3215: ok Peridot first PERIDOT COME BACK IN

Peridot: ok what

Lapis: (gives Peridot a wet willy)

Peridot: What the-

Lapis: (gives Peridot a wedgie)

Peridot: of all the things (storms out of room)

Lapis:hope I didn't make her to mad

Pandagirl3215: she'll get over it. STEVEN COME BACK IN

Steven: hey what's wrong with-

Lapis:(gives Steven a wet willy)

Steven: what was that for

Lapis:(gives Steven a wedgie) payback

Steven: well I guess I did have that comeing

Pandagirl3215: ok well keep the questions and dares comeing. man this is getting good


	12. Candy

Pandagirl3215: alright next dare is for all three of you to eat spicy candy. Steven your up first

Steven: (eats candy) IT BUUURRRNNNSSS (runs out of room screaming)

Pandagirl3215: your turn Lapis

Lapis: (eats candy) not bad..........WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!

Pandagirl3215: nothing it's just normal

Lapis: THIS IS NOT NORMAL

Pandagirl3215: just drink something and it will go away

Lapis: (runs out of room looking for something to drink)

Pandagirl3215: you ready Peridot

Peridot: as I'll ever be (eats candy) (screams very loud)

Pandagirl3215: well keep the questions and dares comeing. Wow that candy wasn't even that hot


	13. Garnet does not approve

Pandagirl3215:ok so for this dare Lapis you have to find the strongest person you know and ask them to give you a atomic wedgie

Lapis: ok but what is it with people the wedgies

Pandagirl3215:I have no clue

Temple/Steven's house

Lapis: Garnet will you give me a atomic wedgie

Garnet: no

Pandagirl3215:well then umm kinda short but hey this means we can do some more

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Pandagirl3215: alright a question

Peridot: finally

Pandagirl3215:ok Lapis and Peridot what was the most embarrassing momment in your life

Peridot: hmmm well while I was still on home world one time I was talking to another gem and I was walking and I tripped over my own foot

Lapis: for me one time while I was on home world someone called my name and I was flying so when I looked over my shoulder I flew into a wall

Pandagirl3215: well there you have it folks.keep the questions and dares comeing yall

 


	15. Chapter 15

Pandagirl3215: so Lapis and Peridot you two have a dare to dump a bucket of lard onto Pearl so here you go (hands Lapis a bucket of lard) and then give her a power wash(hands Peridot pressure washer) good luck

Beach

Lapis and Peridot sneak up behind Pearl meanwhile Pandagirl3215 goes onto the porch to get a good view

Lapis:(poors of lard bucket onto Pearl)

Pearl: THIS IS DISGUSTING WHAT ANIMAL WOULD DO THIS TO ME

Peridot: (turns on pressure washer)(pressure washes Pearl)

Pearl: YOU TWO AGAIN

Pandagirl3215: I GOT IT ON CAMERA RUN

barn

Pandagirl3215: that was hilarious you guys

Peridot: it was fun to

Lapis: and we learned Pearl squawks like a bird

Pandagirl3215: we already knew that anyway keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	16. Chapter 16

Pandagirl3215: Lapis you got a dare to challenge Amethyst to a eating contest

Lapis: I'm gonna lose but ok

Peridot: you might not

Steven: Peridot is right you could win

Beach

Pandagirl3215: ok ready.........GO!

Amethyst: (inhales a plate full of cake)

Pandagirl3215: this better be worth the 100$ I spent for cake

Peridot: you spent a hundred dollars on cake

Pandagirl3215: yeah so

Lapis: (finishes her first plate)

Pandagirl3215: .....now that I think about maybe I could have spent that hundred dollars on something else more useful like the key to Lapis's diary

Peridot: what you were gonna read her diary

Pandagirl3215: yeah hey readers if you want me to read Lapis's diary on camera let me know in the comment section

RINNNNNNGGG

Peridot: was the bell necessary

Pandagirl3215: no not really. Ok it looks like Amethyst won good job Ames

Amethyst: no problem

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	17. Reading Lapis's diary

Pandagirl3215: ok Lapis went out flying so me and Peridot are going to read her diary (opens lock) thank Mr Danny for that he's my mechanic

Peridot: ok so what does it say

Pandagirl3215: (clears thoart) dear diary I discovered the other day that Steven has these things called video games Peridot wants to try one but I think there a waste of time. Day 2 everything is going wrong today first pumpkin started barking while I was trying to take a nap not to mention I tried everything and she wouldn't stop oh well. Day 3 my crush on pe-

Lapis: WHAT IN THE WORLD WHY ARE YOU READING THAT!

Pandagirl3215: oh no Peridot we should probably run. Anyway keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	18. Momment of truth

Pandagirl3215: (puts a lie detector on Lapis) you have a question do you have a crush on Peridot now you know what the lie detector is for

Lapis: well since you have a lie detector yes I do. And while I'm going Peridot will you go out on a date with me

Peridot: yes

Pandagirl3215: must resist urge to fangirl

Steven: awwwwwww

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing wow I didn't see this comeing

 


	19. Chapter 19

Pandagirl3215: ok Lapis leave the room

Lapis leaves the room

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you have a dare to try to flirt with Lapis

Peridot: umm ok

Pandagirl3215: LAPIS COME BACK IN THE ROOM

Lapis comes back into the room

Peridot: hey Lapis

Lapis: hey everything ok

Peridot: well other than one thing

Lapis: what's that

Peridot: I have a problem

Lapis: what is it

Peridot: I can't get you out of my mind

Lapis: are you trying to flirt with me

Peridot: was it that bad

Lapis: yes but I appreciate you trying (hugs Peridot)

Pandagirl3215:well keep the questions and dares comeing. Before I die of fangirling please


	20. Steven's ships

Pandagirl3215: ok Steven you have a question who do you ship

Steven: well let's see there's Ruby and Sapphire. Also Sadie and Lars also Lapis and Peridot

Pandagirl3215: hmmm neat. Anyway keep the questions and dares comeing.


	21. Chapter 21

Pandagirl3215:ok I personally like this dare

Steven: what is it

Pandagirl3215: Peridot has to kiss Lapis no matter what it takes

Peridot: how I'm to short

Pandagirl3215: (gives Peridot a step stool) that will be no problem

Peridot: (gets on step stool) Lapis come here

Lapis:(walks in front of Peridot)

Peridot:(kisses Lapis)

Lapis: whoever dared that is my new best freind

Pandagirl3215: that's it I'm fangirling *fangirl screech*

Steven: well I guess it's up to me to end this chapter. Keep the questions and dares comeing


	22. Chapter 22

Pandagirl3215: alright Lapis and Peridot you have to attempt a game of fortnite or overwatch

Peridot: fortnite it is

A few moments later

Peridot: HOW DID I DIE

Pandagirl3215: you died already

Lapis: well this game is hard

Pandagirl3215: no it's not

Lapis: whatever

A player jumps out from around the corner and kills Lapis

Lapis: THIS GAME IS STUPID

Pandagirl3215: hahaha keep the questions and dares comeing


	23. Chapter 23

Pandagirl3215: ok Steven you have a dare to give Lapis and Peridot 4 tons of ice cream

Steven: that's easy

1 hour later

Pandagirl3215: man I need to stop spending so much money

Steven: oh come on you have spent two hundred dollars in total and my dad's a millionaire

Pandagirl3215: but I feel bad useing his money

Steven: look there they are. Hey Lapis hey Peridot

Peridot: Hello Steven

Steven: here is four tons of ice cream (points at eighteen wheeler full of ice cream) your welcome

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	24. Chapter 24

Pandagirl3215: ok so Steven you have a dare to give Lapis and Peridot a pie with ghost peppers in it without telling them.

Steven: ok let's go get one

A few moments later

Pandagirl3215: hey guys

Lapis: hey pandagirl

Steven: here is a pie to go with your ice cream (hands Lapis the pie)

Lapis: thanks

Peridot: you two can have some if you like

Pandagirl3215: no thank you

Lapis: ok (cuts pie)(takes a slice)(bites slice of pie) WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO

Pandagirl3215: we put ghost peppers in It

Lapis: I'M GONNA KILL YOU AS SOON AS DRINK SOMETHING

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing

Pandagirl3215 and Steven run away


	25. Chapter 25

Pandagirl3215: alright all of us have to take a bunch of newly emerged aqua marines on a field trip. Don't worry I already gem napped a bunch and bought a bus

On the bus

Peridot: ok everyone we will be going to the museum

A aqua marine: why

Peridot: because we have to take you on a field trip

They all behave until after the trip when we get back on the bus surprisingly

A aqua marine: that was boring

A few agrees rise from the crowd

Lapis: hey who cares we did our job

Steven: even if we had to deal with all of this complaining

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	26. Chapter 26

Pandagirl3215: ok Lapis you got a dare to hide behind a door and scare Peridot

Minutes later

Peridot: I wonder we're the others are we were supposed to meet up for the ask and dare

Lapis:(jumps out from behind door) your late

Peridot: OH SHOOT (runs off)

Pandagirl3215: Peridot wait it was just Lapis it was a dare man you scream like a 5 year old. Keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	27. Chapter 27

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you have a dare to dress up as a cat to surprise Lapis (hands Peridot cat suit)

Peridot:where do you get these things

Pandagirl3215: it's amazing what you can find on the internet

Peridot:(puts on cat suit) now what

Pandagirl3215: now we see her reaction LAPIS GET IN HERE

Lapis: what. Peridot why are you in a cat suit. It looks weird

Peridot: this wasn't my choice you know

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	28. Chapter 28

Pandagirl3215: you guys have a dare to listen to a rock song for ten minutes. (Turns on radio) now we just listen for ten minutes

Steven: easiest dare ever

Five minutes later

Steven: how much longer

Peridot: five minutes. I forgot how annoying it is to listen to something for ten minutes straight.

Pandagirl3215: two more minutes

Two minutes later  
  
Pandagirl3215: ok and time

Lapis: hallelujah

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing.


	29. Chapter 29

Pandagirl3215: Peridot this next question is for you What do you like the most about Lapis and how was your Date with her?

Peridot: I like how she is always worried about me and the date went well

Pandagirl3215:keep the questions and dares comeing. Sorry this chapter was short 


	30. Chapter 30

Pandagirl3215: Dare time ok Lapis and Peridot you have a dare to go to mask island to see the watermelon Stevens

Peridot: the watermelon what?

Pandagirl3215: come on you don't know how expensive plane fuel is

Mask island

Pandagirl3215: ok here they are

Random watermelon Steven: *that weird noise they make*

Lapis: that's it

Pandagirl3215: pretty much.

Peridot: for fruit they can build things really well

Pandagirl3215: their vegetables not fruit

Peridot: whatever

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	31. Chapter 31

Pandagirl3215: hey yall we're back. Sorry it took so long but someone decided it would be a good idea to throw my camera into the smaller than average lake so I had to get a new one. So the next dare is for all three of you

Steven: I hope it's easy

Pandagirl3215: should be. You have to try to get Pearl ans Amethyst to kiss

Steven: hmmmm

Lapis:what is it

Steven: I have a idea

Temple/Steven's house

Peridot: hey Amethyst

Amethyst: hey p-dot what up

Steven: we have to try to get you to kiss Pearl

Amethyst: (drops sandwich she was eating)

Lapis: this is not going to end well

Pandagirl3215: yes it will if we need to get away you can fly I can teleport Steven can hide in his bubble and Peridot can........I don't know actually unless she just runs faster than a dog with his tail on fire

Lapis: *in a unsure tone* ok

Pandagirl3215: trust me ok

Amethyst: fine ok but what if Pearl doesn't like me like that

Pandagirl3215: I have proof she does

Amethyst: really! Ok I'll do it

A few moments later

Pandagirl3215: here she comes

Pearl: hey you guys said you needed me to come here

Amethyst: (kisses Pearl)

Pandagirl3215: and run while the going is good. Keep the questions and dares comeing


	32. Chapter 32

Pandagirl3215: Lapis and Peridot you have a dare to eat peppers to see how tough you are. Ok pepper number 5 butch T as most people know it

Results   
Peridot: *a scream so loud that Steven and I had to cover our ears*

Lapis: hmmm not bad

Pandagirl3215: number 4 7 pot primo

Results

Peridot:...........why are you doing this to us

Steven: she was forced against here will

Peridot: really

Steven: nah I'm just playing

Lapis: (trying her best not scream)

Pandagirl3215: number 3 the 7 Pot Douglah

Results

Peridot: *yeah I can't even put into words how loud that scream was*

Lapis: Pandagirl what is wrong with you!?

Pandagirl3215: nothing. Number 2 the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion

Peridot: WHAT IN THE WORLD WHO INVENTED THIS THING

Steven: they naturally grow here

Lapis: * more screaming*

Pandagirl3215: number 1 The Carolina Reaper. Well it was nice knowing you guys

Results

Peridot: WHY IS THIS LEGAL!!!!!

Lapis: WHAT IN THE NAME OF

Pandagirl3215: (hands Lapis and Peridot mountain dew) your welcome. Keep the questions and dares comeing


	33. Chapter 33

Pandagirl3215: *whispers something to Steven*

Steven:(nods) hey Lapis let's go outside

Steven ans Lapis leave the room

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you have a dare to kiss Amethyst

Peridot: WHAT!? but me and Lapis are already in a relationship

Pandagirl3215: I know but some people are crazy so. And don't worry Steven is distracting her so come on

Temple/Steven's house

Pandagirl3215: yo Amethyst

Amethyst: yo

Peridot: (kisses Amethyst)

Pandagirl3215: I must bleach my eyes now and bleach Peridot's mouth

Steven*on a walkie talkie* heads up

Pandagirl3215: thanks dude

Amethyst: yo what the heck man!

Peridot: it was only a dare! I swear!

Pandagirl3215: umm Peridot we need to go...as in now

Lapis: What in the world is going on!

Peridot: h-hey Lapis

Lapis: well (crosses arms)

Peridot: IT WAS ONLY A DARE I SWEAR!!!

Lapis: yeah right. come find me when you really care about me. (Walks away)

Amethyst: I'm gonna go (goes inside)

Peridot: *crying*

Pandagirl3215: (sits down beside Peridot) hey I'll find a way to fix this ok. Well guys umm if you have anything that can help put it in the comment section and as always keep the questions and dares comeing. Man this is getting rough


	34. Chapter 34

Pandagirl3215: Peridot I have good news someone dared you to confess to Lapis how much you love her

Peridot: ok but where in heck is she

Steven: I think I might know

A random hill (no clue XD)

Lapis: hey Steven hey Pandagirl oh and hello ms cheater

Peridot: Lapis I swear on my gem I didn't want to do that and I love you more than life itself

Lapis: yeah sure you do

Peridot: I really do I can't imagine what I would do with out you and please believe me because if you don't I might as well go and pay someone to shatter me

Lapis: you really mean that

Peridot: yes

Lapis: (hugs Peridot) I love you too

Pandagirl3215: shout out to the person who helped us all ReconNow all four of us thank you. Keep the questions and dares comeing.


	35. Chapter 35

Pandagirl3215: Steven is that just you and Peridot

Steven: yeah

Pandagirl3215: ok we all (this includes me) have a dare to throw a surprise party for Lapis and Peridot has to come out of the cake.

Peridot: we can't do all that on our own

Pandagirl3215: maybe we can get Garnet Amethyst and Pearl to help. So here's the plan Steven get Connie to keep Lapis busy. Garnet Amethyst and Pearl can do decorations Steven you make sure Amethyst doesn't eat any of them and Peridot your comeing with me

Pandagirl3215's house

Pandagirl3215: here we are ok so I need measuring tape

Peridot:........

Pandagirl3215: ok so I need to measure you then I will have to bake a cake that you will fit in this might take a few minutes

2 hours later

Pandagirl3215: alright cake is done

Peridot: how am I going to get in it

Pandagirl3215: DANGET!

2 hours later

Pandagirl3215: ok so when you here us yell surprise just jump it of the cake

Peridot: ok

Barn

Pandagirl3215: nice job guys

Garnet: thanks

Pearl: thank you

Amethyst: no big deal

Pandagirl3215: ok so how much longer till they get here

Steven: Connie said 10 minutes

Pandagirl3215: ok into position everyone

10 minutes later (lot of time skips today lol)

Everyone who was waiting: SURPRISE

Peridot jumps out of the cake and Lapis starts to laugh while I smile like a dork

Lapis: thanks guys

Pandagirl3215: it was nothing. Keep the questions and dares comeing yall


	36. Chapter 36

Pandagirl3215: pssst hey Peridot

Peridot: yeah

Pandagirl3215: *whispers* you have a dare to take Lapis to Hawaii for a date but you can't let her know

Peridot: ok but how are we going to get there

Pandagirl3215: (points at plane) don't ask

About a hour later (yes I'm going to spy because 2 reasons 1. Chapter requires it 2. Cause I want to)

Lapis: so where are we going

Peridot: you'll see

2 hours later

Peridot: we're here

Lapis: (puts hands over mouth) Peridot this is amazing.thank you

Peridot: (blushing) it was nothing

Pandagirl3215: *thinking in head* Do.Not.Fangirl. *whispers towards camera* I'm gonna let them be keep the questions and dares comeing 


	37. Chapter 37

Pandagirl3215: OMG!

Peridot: you ok

Pandagirl3215: you just got a dare to propose to Lapis *fangirl scream*

Peridot: easiest dare ever

Pandagirl3215: ok let's get going

10 minutes later

Peridot: Lapis

Lapis: hey Peri what's up

Peridot: you know that I love you and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you so (gets down on one knee) will you marry me

Lapis: YES! (Hugs Peridot)

Pandagirl3215: *fangirling*

Steven: well this was a big step

Pandagirl3215: yeah well before I fangirl to death keep the questions and dares comeing*fangirl scream*


	38. Chapter 38

Pandagirl3215: Lapis this question is for you.What do you think of Peridot's yellow sunflower dress

Lapis: it's ok......

Pandagirl3215: *thinks in head* why am I cringing so hard* *says out loud* ok we will roll with that  
Keep the questions and dares comeing 


	39. Chapter 39

Pandagirl3215: Lapis and Peridot you have a dare to play minecraft

Peridot: ok

A few minutes later

Pandagirl3215: ok games ready

Peridot: so.....just punching trees

Lapis: well this isn't like what I thought it was going to be

Pandagirl3215: just wait

10 minutes later

Peridot: WHAT IS THAT

Pandagirl3215: a zombie

Peridot: and I'm dead

Lapis: what is that

*hisssssssss* *boom*

Pandagirl3215: that WAS a creeper.keep the questions and dares comeing 


	40. The wedding

Pandagirl3215: y'all wanted this on camera so here it is on camera

3 weeks later

Steven: you look so out of place with that camera

Pandagirl3215: I know but hey what can I say

Steven: (shrugs shoulders)

Pandagirl3215: ok I'm just going to try and say as little as possible without being rude

Steven: ok good plan

Pandagirl3215: thank you.

A little while later

Pandagirl3215: (puts camera on tripod) there (goes and sits down)

Skip to after the ceremony (sorry but I had NO idea what to write)

Pandagirl3215: hey

Peridot: yeah

Pandagirl3215: I just wanted to say thank you for letting me record some footage for the ask and dare

Peridot: it was no big deal if my fans want to see what happened

Pandagirl3215,Lapis and Steven: your fans

Peridot: fine. Our fans

Pandagirl3215: that's better *whispers toward camera* now for the dare that went along with this


	41. Chapter 41

Pandagirl3215: Hey Steven

Steven: you said to meet you here

Pandagirl3215: yeah you got as dare to yeet (throw) Lapis and Peridot on a boat to Hawaii for their honeymoon

Steven: how am I going to pick them up to throw them

Pandagirl3215: i'll help with Lapis if you can get Peridot on your own

Steven: deal

The barn

Pandagirl3215 and Steven tiptoe over to where they are sleeping

Pandagirl3215: (lifts up Lapis's arm)

Steven: (picks up Peridot) (puts Peridot down into wheelbarrow) (grabs Lapis by the head)

Pandagirl3215: (grabs Lapis by the legs)

Pandagirl3215 and Steven: (put Lapis down into another wheelbarrow)

Pandagirl3215 and Steven push the wheelbarrows to the docks

The docks

Pandagirl3215: ok now

Steven: (throws Peridot onto boat)

Peridot: WHAT HOW WHY WHEN WHO WHERE

Lapis: w-what

Pandagirl3215 and Steven: (throw Lapis onto boat)

Lapis: WHY IN THE WORLD

Pandagirl3215: (throws rock with a note on it on the boat)

Pandagirl3215 and Steven start to run away

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing. 


	42. Chapter 42

Pandagirl3215: Steven you have a dare to eat a cup of pudding without using your hands

Steven: ok

Pandagirl3215: (gives Steven a cup of pudding)

Steven: (eats pudding) done

Pandagirl3215: yes but now you really need to wash your face.keep the questions and dares comeing


	43. Chapter 43

Pandagirl3215: Steven you were just dared to say a curse word in front of Pearl

At the temple

Steven: hey Pearl

Pearl: yes Steven

Steven: *beeeep*

Pearl: STEVEN YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK. AND AS FOR YOU

Pandagirl3215: oh boy (runs away)

A week later   
In the barn

Steven: I'm never doing that again

Pandagirl3215: she was pretty mad

Steven: well I explained that it was a dare and got you off the hook

Pandagirl3215: thanks buddy. Well you guys know the drill keep the ques-

Peridot: we're back

Pandagirl3215:  you interrupted the outro but ok. Now as I was saying keep the questions and dares comeing.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Pandagirl3215: This dare is for all three of you Lapis and Peridot you have to raid Amethyst snack stash while Steven keeps her busy

Temple

Steven: Amethyst check this out

Steven and Amethsyt leave

Pandagirl3215: ok coast is clear

Peridot: how are we going to get in

Pandagirl3215: leave it to me (breaks door down) boom. I'll watch the door just in case Garnet or Pearl decide to show up (hands Lapis the camera) good luck

In Amethyst room

Lapis: whats with all of this random junk

Peridot: no clue. Look! There's a refrigerator

Lapis: so now we just take it

Peridot: that's what pandagirl said to do so I guess so (lifts one end of the refrigerator)

Lapis: (lifts the other end of the refrigerator)

Steven's house

Pandagirl3215: good job

Lapis: (gives pandagirl the camera)

Pandagirl3215: ok let's get out of here

The barn

Pandagirl3215: well that went pretty well. Keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	45. Chapter 45

Pandagirl3215: Steven you got a dare to sell all of your video games

Steven: WHAT!

Pandagirl3215: .....

Steven: where could I even sell them at

  
Pandagirl3215: trade it

At trade it

Steven: how much can I get for all of these

Worker: 5 dollars

Steven: (faints)

Pandagirl3215: deal

Barn

Pandagirl3215: (Puts Steven down in a corner)

Peridot: is he ok

Pandagirl3215: I don't know. Anyway keep the questions and dares comeing

Lapis: oh I have something to tell you two *whispers something to Pandagirl3215*

Pandagirl3215: (drops the camera)

The camera shuts off


	46. 3 am

Pandagirl3215: You guys got a dare to play slenderman at 3 am

3 am

Steven: this is creepy

Lapis: just try to ignore it

Pandagirl3215: ok so start the game

A knock I'd heard on the wall

Peridot: what was that

Pandagirl3215: No clue someone go check it out

Peridot:(goes to see what caused the noise)

Steven: we got 3 pages so far

Pandagirl3215: the more time you waste the higher the risk of him finding you increases

Lapis: ok

Pandagirl3215: what's taking Peridot so long

Peridot: *scream*

Pandagirl3215 Lapis and Steven: (jump)

Pandagirl3215: Steven stay and finish the game. Lapis you come with me to figure this out

Footsteps are heard behind us

Pandagirl3215: *whispers* run

Pandagirl3215 and Lapis: (run)

The footsteps spead up

We run outside the barn and the footsteps stop

Pandagirl3215: you alright

Lapis: as alright as I can be given the situation

Steven: *scream*

Pandagirl3215: ok the way to get rid off him is to finish the game

Lapis: what will happen to Peridot and Steven

Pandagirl3215: in all honesty I don't know

Back in the barn in front of the computer

Pandagirl3215: there are two more pages left

Lapis: ok

The 8th page is collected

Whispers are heard

Lapis: is this supposed to happen

Pandagirl3215: no

Slow steady knocks are heard

Pandagirl3215: I'm never doing this again

Lapis: same

The knocks speed up

The 9th page is collected

Lapis: GOT IT!

Pandagirl3215: nice one

Evil laughter is heard

Pandagirl3215: that was all of then right

Lapis: (nods)

Pandagirl3215: ok log out

Lapis: (logs out)

Pandagirl3215: ok (turns on lights) so where are Steven and Peridot

Lapis: check outside

Outside

Pandagirl3215: there they are (checks Steven's pulse)(looks at Peridot's gem) they should be fine

Lapis: good

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing.

A shadow is watching the four in the distance

 


	47. The midnight game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: do not try this out home in real life (but if you do it in a video game such as minecraft or rollblox that's fine)

Pandagirl3215: Y'all just got a dare to play the midnight game

11:57 pm

Pandagirl3215: ok once every one has put there name on their paper and a drop of blood follow me

In front of a closet in the barn

Pandagirl3215: now we have to knock 26 times and the final one must be at midnight. And as soon as midnight comes IMEADTLY relight your candle. I previously explained what to do if the candle goes out so do these steps

12:00 pm (this chapter gets a little dark but don't worry nothing to gruesome happens. Just a warning)

Steven: I hope he doesn't find us

Lapis: me two

Peridot: me three

Pandagirl3215: me four

Steven's candle goes out

Steven: (relights candle just in time)

Pandagirl3215: nice job

Steven: thanks

All of a sudden the temperature drops. And a dark figure can be seen in the distance

Peridot's candle goes out. She fails to relight it in time.then trys to poor a circle of salt but runs out (stupid dollar tree salt. Sorry just trying to lighten the mood)

Midnight man: ( creates hallucination)

Lapis: what's he doing

Pandagirl3215: he is creating a hallucination of her greatest fear we will not be able to see and he is also slowly ripping her organs out one by one......

Lapis: who in heck created this game!

Pandagirl3215: I don't know it was just a dare

Lapis: well it just got Peridot killed!

Peridot's body falls to the ground and stays there for about 10 seconds before disappearing and her gem explodes

Pandagirl3215: I'm sorry to both of you

Steven: that wasn't your fault

Pandagirl3215: it's 3:00 am 33 more minutes

Steven: what's gonna happen after that

Pandagirl3215: we will be safe to go on with our morning but he will be watching us for the rest of our lives.

Lapis: .......

Steven: ……………

Pandagirl3215: hey you asked. Besides as long as he doesn't get Steven we're fine

Steven's candle goes out and fails to relight it and well still no salt (can I sue dollar tree for this. Once again sorry just trying to lighten the mood)

Midnight man: *evil laughter*

Lapis: what about now

Pandagirl3215: well to say it like it is we're freaked

Lapis: so there is no way we're getting Steven and Peri back

Pandagirl3215: there is one way...  
but it will require me to get caught (blows candle out and walks into the darkness)

Lapis: WAIT! Danget lost everyone who was important to me

Midnight man: what no how who

Pandagirl3215: this is for messing with someone as innocent as Steven

Lapis: is she beating him up

Pandagirl3215: and this is for messing with my OTP

Lapis: I wonder what OTP means

Pandagirl3215: thank you. And STAY down (comes back into the light with Steven unconscious in one arm and Peridot unconscious in the other)

Lapis: how

Pandagirl3215: skillz. Keep the questions and dares comeing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: I insist that no one try this at home in real life (but if it's in a videogame that's fine)


	48. Chapter 48

Pandagirl3215: Lapis you got a dare to yeet (throw) Pearl into a lake

Lapis: ummm ok

  
At a random lake

Pearl: you said to meet you here

Lapis: yep (yeets Pearl into the lake)

Pandagirl3215: *laughing*. Keep the questions and dares comeing


	49. Chapter 49

Pandagirl3215: (smiles widely) Steven you just got a dare to ask Connie out on a date

Steven: WHAT!?

Pandagirl3215: you heard that right

Steven: b-b-but

Pandagirl3215: I'll call her

The phone starts ringing

Pandagirl3215: (gives the phone to Steven)

Steven: h-hey Connie

Connie: yeah

Steven: Will you go out with me on a date

Connie: ………yeah

Steven: ok see you tomorrow night

Pandagirl3215: *fangirl scream*. Keep the questions and dares comeing

 


	50. Chapter 50

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you got a dare to say clod all day and we're the only ones that can know about it

Peridot: Clod

Pandagirl3215: this won't be so bad

Peridot: Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod Clod

Pandagirl3215: oh boy

A hour later

Steven: hey guys look at this

Pandagirl3215: where did you get a checkerboard

Peridot: clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod

Steven: is she ok

Pandagirl3215: yeah she's fine

Lapis: are you sure

Pandagirl3215: yes

Peridot: clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing

Peridot: clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod clod

 


	51. Chapter 51

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you have a dare to drink a glass of lemon juice

Peridot: do I have to

Pandagirl3215: yes. don't worry it won't be as sour as you think

Peridot: ok (chiefs glass of juice) (makes a weird face)

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	52. Chapter 52

Pandagirl3215: Peridot you got a dare to tickle attack Lapis.

Peridot: (nods) (hides in corner)

Pandagirl3215: Lapis come here please

  
Lapis: (walks into the room)  
  
Peridot: (jumps out of the corner and starts tickling Lapis)

Lapis: *laughing* p-peri s-stop *laughing* it

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


	53. Chapter 53

Pandagirl3215: Lapis and Peridot you got a dare to watch the purge

Peridot: ummm ok

during the movie

Peridot: this makes no sense why did the government do that

Pandagirl3215: no clue

Lapis: well

Pandagirl3215: don't you dare put politics into my story I will shatter both of you if you do

Peridot: calm down

after

Lapis: some of that didn't even make sense

Pandagirl3215: I know but it's still a interesting concept to think about. keep the questions and dares comeing


	54. Chapter 54

Pandagirl3215: Lapis and Peridot you got a dare to do the one chip challenge

Peridot: why are people trying to kill us

Pandagirl3215: relax you won't die (hands Peridot a chip) you first

Peridot: (eats chip) WHAT THE HECK WHY DO THESE EXIST

Pandagirl3215: (hands Peridot a glass of water) don't know.

Peridot: (gulps the water)

Pandagirl3215: (hands Lapis chip)

Lapis: (eats chip) HAND ME THE WATER. NOW PLEASE

Pandagirl3215: (hands Lapis the water)

Lapis: (gulps water)

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing.


	55. co-host

Pandagirl3215: guess what everybody

Steven: what

Pandagirl3215: I got a co-host. meet my good freind and brother Nofilter123op

Lapis: hi

Peridot: (waves)

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing get a good one for nofilters first


	56. Chapter 56

Pandagirl3215: Peridot and Lapis you got a dare to go skydiving

Peridot: what is that

Steven: *explains*

Pandagirl3215: (hands nofilter the camera) here you tape this one

Nofilter: ok. wait *whispers something in pandagirl3215 ear*

Pandagirl3215: good point. you'll be fine. Ok team. Lapis and Peridot go suit up. Steven you will wait on the ground. Nofilter your going to go with them so you can film. I will go with Steven.

Nofilter: why

Pandagirl3215: mainly because I have Acrophobia. Now let's go

on the plane

Nofilter: ok in..3..2....1.. GO

Peridot: (jumps out )

Nofilter: 3....2....1..GO

Lapis: (jumps out)

Nofilter: now myself...3...2.....1..GO (jumps out)

Peridot: (deploys parachute)

Nofilter: *whispers to self* good move

Lapis: (deploys parachute)

Nofilter: 1....2.......3....(deploys parachute)

Pandagirl3215: nice one guy's that's a wrap

Nofilter: keep the questions and dares comeing

Pandagirl3215: you stole my line!


	57. Chapter 57

Pandagirl3215: Steven you got a dare to stuff your mouth full of marshmallows and sing twinkle twinkle little star

Nofilter123op: that's oddly spefic

Pandagirl3215: yeah it is

Steven: ok (stuffs mouth full of marshmallows) *sings* twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder-

Some marshmallows fall out of his mouth

Pandagirl3215: Nofilter go get the broom please

Steven: can I stop now

Pandagirl3215: I guess. Keep the questions and dares coming

 


	58. Chapter 58

Nofilter123op: Peridot you got a dare to make yourself look so cute Lapis will pass out

Peridot: that sounds simple enough

Pandagirl3215: good luck buddy

Peridot: thank you.....I guess

Pandagirl3215: your welcome.. Lapis will you come here a minute

Lapis: sure what's up

Pandagirl3215: nothing really

Peridot: *speaks in a soft voice* hey Lapis

Lapis: hey Peridot. So why did you want me to come in here Pandagirl

Pandagirl3215: no reason

Lapis: so.why am I here

Peridot: (smiles)

Pandagirl3215 : maybe we wanted company

Lapis: ok

Peridot: (keeps looking down)

Lapis: Peridot are you ok

Peridot: *speaks in a soft voice* I'm fine

Lapis: *whispers barely audible to the camera* this is to cute (faints)

Nofilter123op: good job

Peridot: thank you

Nofilter123op: keep the questions and dares coming


	59. Chapter 59

Nofilter123op: Steven you have a dare to run around town shouting I have lice

Steven: ok let's get it over with

In town

Pandagirl3215: don't worry it can't be to bad

Steven: I HAVE LICE (Runs around) I HAVE LICE I HAVE LICE

Nofilter123op and Pandagirl3215: (follow Steven)

Steven: I HAVE LICE I HAVE LICE I HAVE LICE I HAVE LICE

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares coming


	60. Chapter 60

Nofilter123op: Peridot you got a dare to shave all of your hair off

Pandagirl3215: (hands Peridot a razor)

Peridot: (shaves all her hair off)

Nofilter123op: wow you look weird

Peridot: it's not funny!!

Pandagirl3215: to each their own

Peridot: (angry mumbling)

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares coming


	61. Nofilter is leaving

Pandagirl3215: so I just got word that my co-host Nofilter123op will be leaving the site. I thought I should let you guys know


End file.
